wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinclair
GENERAL Birth Name: Sinclair Race: Vampire Age: A few hundred years old. Gender: Male Occupation: Birthplace: Ireland. Current Location: Family Relations: None. Weapon: A pistol. Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Very sarcastic, cares only about himself. Detailed History: "So you want to get to know me? Huh. Alright well usually I disclose information about myself to someone a little more... Well lets face it, you're about as pretty as a mud fence... who the fuck came up with that saying in the first place. Anyways, me? I'm a dark and scary vampire... yeah fear me. HA!" Sinclair lit up a cigarette. "So we got the..." "Hey no smoking in here!" a man shouted. "Jesus, can't smoke anywhere anymore..." He dabbed out the ember. "There, you happy? Won't get that cancer everyones so worried about. That's another thing that pisses me off. People are so pissy about health and what OTHERS are doing to shorten their lives. Who wants to live a life full of nothing anyways. Spice that shit up I say." He pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a long drink then offered some to a man in white next to him. "Right, well anyways, I'm what- two.. three hundred years old? Why am I askin a mug like you anyways. Does this look like me?" He adjusted a plastic name badge on his chest. "No? eh well close enough... Hmmm we're almost there. AH cold storage." Sinclare opened a door and stepped inside. A low fog rolled out of the giant walk in freezer. Sinclair started reading labels. "Hmmm 23... 35... 45... AH here we are. 18. Just legal." He tore off The top of the bag and took a long drink, stopped, poured his flask into the pouch and continued to drink. "So I'm originally from Ireland and now I'm a leech, could the sun hate me any more? Hey stop being a waste of space and help me grab some of these. And if anyone asks tell em we're transferring these to the burn ward." The double doors opened and they walked though. "Where was I? Ireland... pale.... oh right I was a lord of a land, ruled with an iron fist, blah blah blah, killed many people... blah blah blah hate tightie whities... OH and Cloverfield... that movie was such a piece of shit." He hauled the bag full of pouches to an idling car. "What else do you want to know? I'm an asshole. Hey I'll be right back, I forgot something inside." Sinclair walked back inside and went to a dark green tank labeled "Oxygen" and tuned the nozzle and began to walk back toward the door. Hmm... make everyone euphoric or kill and maim a dozen or so people... Let fate decide. He pulled out a matchbook and lit all the tops and tossed it behind him. A rush of heat and wind rushed by him and he smiled. "What was that?!" The driver asked. "What's that? Oh tonight wasn't their night." The car sped away from the caved-in front doors of Mother of Mercy Hospital, leaving the orange glow behind them with the flashing red and blues. "OH don't be such a sower puss, look on the bright side. They are close to a hospital." Sinclair smiled, leaned back, and enjoyed the ride. Fears: The light. Strengths: Sinclair be rather creative. Weaknesses: Aside from the regular vampire weaknesses nothing in particular. Likes: Women, drinking, sarcasm and smoking. Dislikes: APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Clothing: Build: Sinclair is five eight, he is rather lean. Marks/Scars: None Posts involved in A reminder Category:Characters Category:Vampires